Star Wars
Star Wars is the title of both the 1977 science fiction film and the entire epic six-film saga created by George Lucas. Apart from the first entry, later retitled Episode IV: A New Hope, the films in the cycle are The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Return of the Jedi (1983), The Phantom Menace (1998), Attack of the Clones (2002), and Revenge of the Sith (2005). The franchise also encompasses audio dramatizations, animated series (Ewoks and Droids in 1985 and The Clone Wars in 2003), video games, comics, and other spin-offs. There are many connections between Star Wars and the Muppets, perhaps most notably the presence of the character Yoda, performed by Frank Oz, who has often been misidentified as a Muppet. In an interview with Leonard Maltin, George Lucas said: "I went to Jim (Henson) and said, 'Do you want to do this?' And he said, 'Well, I'm busy, I'm doing this, and doing that, I'm making a movie and all that -- I really can't, but... how about Frank? You know, Frank's the other half of me.' And I said, 'Well, that'd be fantastic.'" Oz went on to play Yoda in the four subsequent Star Wars films. The Yoda puppet was built by many veteran Henson designers who would go on to form the basis of Jim Henson's Creature Shop. In 1986, Lucas served as an executive producer on Henson's Labyrinth. Star Wars Guests *In 1979, C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) and R2-D2 appeared in two episodes of Sesame Street, Episode 1364 and Episode 1396. * In 1980, the stars of Star Wars guest-starred on episode 417, including Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill (Luke's cousin), C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew). The show also featured plenty of Star Wars parody, including Gonzo as Dearth Nadir. References * Gonzo makes his first of two appearances as Dearth Nadir in The Muppet Show episode 402, with a group of chickens as stormtroopers. He appears as Nadir again in episode 417, with First Mate Piggy dressed as Princess Leia. * The cover of the Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine featured Kermit (as Luke Skywalker) and Gonzo (as Darth Vader) having a light saber fight while Piggy (as Princess Leia) looked on. Inside is a comic book parody called "Super Stars War" starring Link Hogthrob as Ham Solo, Miss Piggy as Princess Loina, Kermit as Fluke Shywalker, Gonzo as Barff McVader and Superschnozz, Dr. Strangepork as Okiwan Fenokee, and Fozzie Bear as Chewbackwards. * Footage from a Star Wars space battle is used in a montage of film clips at the beginning of The Muppets Go to the Movies. *''Muppet Babies'' has evoked Star Wars on many occasions. Baby Gonzo borrows Nanny's camcorder and makes a Star Wars parody in the 1984 episode "Gonzo's Video Show". Another first season episode is titled "From a Galaxy Far, Far Away", although that episode's plotline is actually a reference to E.T. - The Extra Terrestrial. *A more elaborate Muppet Babies spoof occurred in the 1990 episode "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation", with Baby Gonzo as Gon Zolo, Baby Fozzie as Fozz-Wocka, Baby Animal as Yodie and Animal Vader, Baby Scooter as R2-D2 and Baby Skeeter as C-3PO. Footage from Star Wars has also been used in other episodes, for example, when a character opens a door to reveal a threatening danger. A clip of a TIE-fighter chasing an X-Wing can also be seen in the opening credits of each episode. * Miss Piggy and Beauregard go on the "Star Tours" ride in the 1990 special The Muppets at Walt Disney World. * In Muppets From Space (1999), the Cosmic Fish bid farewell to Gonzo saying "May the Fish be with you!" * In It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), there is a gag featuring a Yoda Muppet, performed by Eric Jacobson. * In a TV spot made for the Odyssey Channel, several Muppets (including Kermit, Fozzie, Bobo, Pepe, and Animal) "auditioned" for the role of Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back. * Similarly, in a 2006 episode of Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, Bobo auditions for the role of Chewbacca in Revenge of the Sith, but insists on reading for other characters. Connections In addition to Frank Oz, many puppeteers, designers, and actors have worked in the Star Wars franchise as well as in Muppet/Henson productions. * Ed Asner played Jabba the Hutt in the NPR radio dramatization of The Return of the Jedi (1996) * Donald Austen assisted on Yoda in The Phantom Menace (1998) * Kenny Baker played R2-D2 in all six films * David Alan Barclay assisted in the building and performance of Yoda in The empire Strikes Back (1980) and puppeteered Jabba the Hutt (mouth and arm) in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Chris Barton worked as a designer on The Phantom Menace (1998) and Attack of the Clones (2002) * Bob Bergen voiced Luke Skywalker in several LucasArts video games * Ailsa Berk played Ammanaman in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Danny Blackner played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Art Carney played Saundan in The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Alyson Court played Malani and Baby Nippett in the animated series Ewoks (1985) * Warwick Davis played Wicket Warrick in Return of the Jedi (1983) and Wald and Weasel in The Phantom Menace (1998) * Malcolm Dixon played an Ewok Warrior in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Mike Edmonds played Logray and puppeteered Jabba the Hutt's tail in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Peter Friedman played Dak in the radio version of The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Wendy Froud sculpted Yoda for The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * David Greenaway assisted on Yoda in Phantom Menace (1999) * David Alan Grier played various roles in the NPR radio versions of Star Wars (1981) and The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * William Hootkins played Jek Porkins in A New Hope (1977) * Russell Horton played 2-1B in the NPR radio version of The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Samuel L. Jackson played Mace Windu in The Phantom Menace (1999), Attack of the Clones (2002), and Revenge of the Sith (2005) * James Earl Jones played Darth Vader in the first three films and in Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Harvey Korman played Krelman, Chef Gormaanda, and Amorphian instructor in The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * John Lithgow played Yoda in the NPR audio dramas of Return of the Jedi (1983) and The Empire Strikes Back (1996) * Christopher Malcolm played Zev (Rogue 2) in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Sam McMurray played various roles in the NPR radio drama of The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Kathryn Mullen assisted with Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Liam Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace (1998) * Eric Peterson played Teebo in Ewoks (1985) and Old Ogger in Droids (1985) * Toby Philpott puppeteered Jabba the Hutt's head, body, and tongue in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Natalie Portman played Padmé Amidala from The Phantom Menace through Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Jack Purvis played a Jawa in A New Hope (1977), Chief Ugnaught in The Empire Strikes Back (1980), and Teebo in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Wayne Pygram played Governor Tarkin in Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Mike Quinn puppeteered Nien Nunb and others in Return of the Jedi (1983) and animated on Attack of the Clones (2002) * Tim Rose played Admiral Ackbar in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Kiran Shah performed an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * John Stocker played Widdle and others in The Ewoks and various villains in Droids (both 1985) * Cree Summer played Princess Kneesa in Ewoks (1985) and Luminara Unduli in the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) * Genndy Tartakovsky directed Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) Sources *"Casting a Legend" @ StarWars.com External Links *IMDb *StarWars.com *Wookieepedia - The Star Wars Wiki Category:References